1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a joint (connector) for hydraulic brake hose for bicycle hydraulic brake system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a twistable hydraulic hose joint (connector) for hydraulic brake hose for a bicycle hydraulic brake lever in which the twistable hydraulic hose joint allows the hydraulic hose to twist freely with respect to the bicycle hydraulic brake lever in which the hydraulic hose joint is connected.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In the past, the bicycle components were usually controlled by mechanically cables. However, many of the bicycle components have recently become hydraulically controlled. For example, the braking systems for many bicycles now included disc brakes.
The bicycle hydraulic brake system typically includes a hydraulic brake actuation device, a rotor attached to one of the bicycle wheels and a caliper adjacent to the rotor with brake pads that selectively contact the rotor in response to changes in hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic brake actuation device. The hydraulic brake actuation device typically has a housing mounted the bicycle handlebar. The housing includes a bore, a master piston disposed in the bore and a lever arm pivotally supported on the housing. A hydraulic hose fluidly connects the hydraulic brake actuation device to the caliper. Pivoting movement of the lever arm moves the master piston causing the hydraulic fluid to be force through the hydraulic hose to move a slave piston in the caliper. Typically, the brake pads are spaced apart from braking surfaces of the rotor until urged into braking contact with the rotor by movement of the slave piston.
The hydraulic hose typically has a hydraulic hose joint at each end so that the hydraulic hose can be replaced if it becomes damaged or worn out. Examples of some prior art hydraulic hose joints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,527,303 and 6,688,440 (both assigned to Shimano, Inc.). U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,303 discloses a hydraulic hose assembly for bicycle that has a flexible hydraulic hose, a rigid tubular inset, a connecting fastener and a tubular bushing. In this patent, the hydraulic hose is non-twistably fixed to a brake operating mechanism. Thus, during installation, the hydraulic hose can become twisted, which can result in an oil leak.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hydraulic hose joint. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.